Vale la pena el lío
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::OS::.::Una conversación situada después de Eclipse./—¿Luna de miel?—me animé ante su dicho. De pronto, la boda no parecía lo suficientemente pronto.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie**__**Meyer**__. La historia es de __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Título:** Vale la pena el lío.  
**Clasificación:** PG.  
**Categoría:** Drama/Fluff.  
**Pareja:** Edward/Bella.  
**Resumen:** Una conversación situada después de Eclipse. Mi forma en que se solucionaron las cosas.  
**Spoilers:** Eclipse, obviamente.

* * *

**.::Vale la pena el lío::.**

* * *

Jugaba con mi cabello —parecía estar convirtiéndose en un hábito— mientras yo miraba hacia el cielo inusualmente claro. Cada tanto, un destello de su piel bajo el sol lanzaba una explosión de luces coloridas a través de mi visión.

— ¿Acerca de qué estás meditando? —me preguntó en voz baja, con uno de sus largos dedos trazando la concha de mi oreja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy meditando? —pregunté evasivamente. No quería decirle lo que estaba pensando. No quería recordarle más de lo que había hecho del otro, al que había herido tan profundamente, y en el proceso, había herido a Edward… el que cuyo dolor achicó todo mi dolor… viendo ese _flash_ de dolor, celos y autoinculpación en sus ojos, sin embargo, rápidamente se las arregló para ocultarlo, dejando otra pequeña herida en mi corazón.

Sonrió, con su vagante mano frotándose en mi frente.

—Arrugaste la cara hacia mí. Sé que no estás tan relajada como estás fingiendo.

Suspiré, volviéndome para mirar a sus ojos pacientes. Su interminable paciencia conmigo era asombrosa. No la merecía.

—Sólo estaba pensando en almas gemelas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, si no por mis palabras, entonces por mi tono. Sin embargo, continuó trazando mis facciones con sus fríos dedos, como si nada pasara en el mundo, y cerré mis ojos, egoísta. No podía mirarlo mientras explicaba.

—Es sólo que… si el mundo fuera normal y los vampiros y hombres lobo no existieran, habría estado con Jacob. Si hubieras muerto en 1918, habría sido mi alma gemela, en este momento.

Sus dedos pararon, y sus palabras fueron enunciadas cuidadosamente, escondiendo su dolor:

—Si él es lo que quieres…

—No —dije rápidamente, abriendo mis ojos para poner mi dedo índice contra sus labios—. Déjame terminar.

Asintió y esperó a que continuara. Volví a mirar al cielo azul.

—Él era mi alma gemela para este momento. Pero de alguna manera, había un alma más perfecta para mí afuera, y por algún milagro, el destino la preservó a través del tiempo y el espacio para traérmela. Un regalo así es imposible de rechazar… no debe de ser despilfarrado.

Me volví hacia él, tocando su exquisito rostro, y una vez más, me maravillé por lo inmerecidamente bendecida que era. Él me amaba de una manera que Jacob no podría manejar, tan incondicionalmente, tan desinteresadamente. No merecía su perdón continuo, su benevolencia, su generosidad. Había hecho todo lo posible para protegerme y hacerme feliz… si sólo pudiera protegerme de mí misma.

—Bella… —suspiró, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, como acostumbraba hacer, y sus ojos parecían estropeados, entre nostalgia y cierta tristeza extraña—. No te sientes… _obligada_ a quedarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

Pestañeé y me atraganté con una carcajada.

—Oh, Edward, perdiste por completo el punto. Si siento como que estoy destinada a estar contigo, es porque te amo más que a nada. Porque _no puedo_ estar con nadie más, no podría vivir mi vida humana con Jacob, sabiendo que tú estás por ahí en alguna parte… sabiendo de lo que me estaba perdiendo. No podría ignorar ese llamado por nadie. Así debe de ser… es el destino. Pero porque es _correcto_, no porque es algún truco del destino. Es como… es como impronta, como Sam y Emily. Es el destino que te entrega a ésa persona perfecta, y no puede ser ignorado, no por cualquiera.

Se rió entre dientes de algo que no entendí, y me volví hacia un lado para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás mucho más elocuente de lo que acostumbras —dijo, sonriéndome. La sonrisa se desvaneció en algo nostálgico y melancólico—. Has crecido mucho.

Hice una mueca.

— ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

—Ambos, como por lo general son la mayoría de las cosas —dijo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura—. Has perdido mucha de tu inocencia, y eso me rompe el corazón, o lo que queda de él. Hay tantas cosas que nunca deberías haber tenido que ver… has sido herida en formas que nunca mereciste, y sé que la mayor parte es mi culpa.

"Pero también te has hecho más inteligente, más sabia —continuó antes de que pudiera decirle que no se culpara—, más fuerte, a pesar de que siempre has sido más fuerte de lo que pareces. Sé que no tengo que preocuparme por ti tanto como solía hacerlo.

—Un poco más cerca de ser iguales —suspiré.

—Pronto —dijo, una declaración más que una promesa, mientras seguía el hilo de mis pensamientos. La promesa ya estaba hecha, se había hecho en el momento en que acepté casarme con él, y el recuerdo de la alegría que había irradiado de cada pizca de él era suficiente para ahora reasegurarme de mi decisión. ¿Cómo podría negarle algo que le iluminaba el rostro de esa manera?

El anillo en mi dedo con su miríada de diamantes, brillaba como su piel a la luz del sol mientras elevaba mi mano a sus labios. Nos estábamos acercando a lo que yo quería también, la realización de nuestra relación física… y luego, la eternidad.

Ya no tenía miedo de lo que enfrentaría convirtiéndome en un vampiro. Quizás no sería yo misma al principio; quizás _sería_ un monstruo sediento de sangre. Pero sabía que Edward y mi nueva familia me impedirían hacer algún daño, y en comparación con miles de años con Edward, esos primeros años parecían nada. Eran más que dignos de esfuerzo, por lo que recibiría al final.

— ¿Ya has sabido de tu madre? —preguntó Edward, acariciando mi palma.

Renée me había sorprendido. En lugar de la diatriba que había esperado, en realidad me aplicó la _ley del hielo_, lo que era una muy mala señal cuando mi madre estaba preocupada. Por lo general, cada uno de sus pensamientos salían escupidos involuntariamente; permanecer en silencio tomó una cantidad de fuerza de voluntad que por lo general ella no poseía. Iba a venir para la boda; asumí que se estaba guardando su sermón para entonces.

—No, aún no. Nunca la he visto tan enojada antes.

—Va a venir —dijo Edward, y parecía muy seguro—. En su mente, sabe que somos diferentes de ella y Charlie… sólo que todavía no está lista para dejarlo ir.

—Supongo que simplemente debería de estar contenta de que Charlie lo tomara tan bien como lo hizo —suspiré, dejando que él me acercara, con mi cabeza metida cómodamente debajo de su barbilla.

—Sin embargo, él se lo esperaba. Incluso cuando estaba a favor de Jacob. _Tú_ eras la única que no accedía.

—Y no puedo decir que aún no estoy un poco horrorizada por la perspectiva. Sabes que voy a tropezar caminando hacia el altar, ¿verdad?

Edward se echó a reír, con su pecho vibrando con el sonido.

—Si te caes, no es peor de lo que cualquiera esperara, Bella. Sin embargo, ese es sólo un pequeño momento. Te estás enfocando en todas las cosas equivocadas.

Resoplé.

— ¿Y en qué me _debería_ enfocar? ¿En la parte donde piso mi vestido y lo rasgo en dos? ¿O en la parte en donde mi mamá se pregunta por qué no me dejas meterte pastel en la boca?

Volvió a reírse, fuertemente.

—Ninguna, Bella. ¿Qué hay de la parte en donde nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, oficialmente?, ¿no sólo a nuestros ojos, sino para el mundo?, ¿cuando Mike Newton finalmente le pare de una buena vez?, ¿cuando te mudes con nosotros?, y si esas ideas no te satisfacen aún, ¿qué hay de la luna de miel?

— ¿Luna de miel? —me animé ante su dicho. No habíamos hablado nada de eso hasta ahora. Sin embargo, sabía exactamente lo que ocurría durante las lunas de miel, y lo quería.

—Mmmhmm —murmuró, un suave ronroneo contra mi oído—. Ya sabes, ¿la parte en donde te llevo a una isla desierta y pasamos unas semanas languideciéndonos en la cama y reposando bajo el sol?

Una vez más, había encontrado mi debilidad y la había explotado sin piedad.

— ¿Una isla desierta?

—Sí, desierta. Sólo tú y yo en un pequeño y acogedor bungaló, sin interrupciones… con nadie que nos vea.

—Bueno —grazné, temblando embarazosamente—, cuando lo pones de esa manera…

—Eso es lo que pensé —rió entre dientes, frotando mi espalda y arreglándoselas para ser seductor incluso en eso—. Relájate, Bella. Todo el lío va a valer la pena.

De pronto, la boda no parecía lo suficientemente pronto.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]  
Aquí va otra traducción :D

**Estoy empezando con los OS más inocentes, jeje.**

**¿Review?**

_**Besotes  
.::Sol::.**_


End file.
